Wasurenaide 忘れないで
by Yoshizawa Ayumu
Summary: More drama. More romance. More suspension. And more- heartache? Sequel to Before It's Too Late. Officially begins on the 14 November 2015 Do not copy my work.
1. Preview

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI MEMBERS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND MY PLOT!**_

* * *

><p>Months passed since the Tokugawa regime ended and the Meiji era taking over,with the expense of huge amount of blood shed at every corner of the nation. Shinsengumi,the arch nemesis of the Imperialists,were known to have vanished in the midst of war,their haoris that were worn with pride were left behind in the forest where they were last seen,along with their headbands that has the word 'loyalty' carved onto. The demons- well,no one has heard of them ever since. It was as if the demons had vanished with the Shinsengumi's captains.. But no one really knows for sure- whether they are dead or alive,even up till this day.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>"CRASHHHHH!"<strong>_

**"CHIZURU-CHAN! IM SORRY BUT I'M NOT GONNA LET THIS CAT IN THIS HOUSE ANYMORE!"**

**"YEAH! HE KEEPS STEALING MY FISH FOR PAST FEW DAYS DURING ALL OF MY MEALS!"**

"I'm sure _Koru-kun_ didn't mean to-"

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _'DIDNT MEAN TO'_ !? I CAUGHT THOSE FISHES AFTER HALF A DAY WITH MY BARE HANDS AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET A SINGLE BITE OF IT!"**

"Now,now. Calm down."

**"WHY WILL YOU CALL THAT FOUL DEMON CAT_ 'KOKORU'_ WHEN HE DOESN'T HAVE A HEART FOR US AND SPARE OUR MEALS!?"**

"I have to agree with them,Chizuru-chan. Even though I am a cat lover,I don't think that a cat like this one should be called _'Kokoru'_."

"But- Okita-san,Kokoru didn't mean any harm."

**"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN CAT!"**

**"YEAH! GET THE _PUSSY_!"**

"...The _what_?"

"I don't know. I heard some foreigners calling cats a _'pussy'_."

"Owhhh.. Eh** HEY PUSSY! YOU GET YOUR HAIRY TINY ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"**

**"YEA-"**

"Ouch! You stupid dog! Stop getting onto my back! W-woah-!"  
>A loud crash could be heard yet again in the same house but caused by a stranger and a huge dog.<p>

" Alright you bitch. Stop pushing me down onto the ground already. _Umf-_" The stranger with a straw hat on and tattered clothes carried the huge white fur dog,knocking off the straw hat in the process.

"Oh hello. I'm so sorry for disturbing your peace here in your beautiful courtyard. I'm just a wanderer but somehow,this fat ass over here is giving me a hard time. Always tackling me and jumping onto my poor back. Oof- oi bitch,lemme tell you that my poor back is complaining to me and asking why am I torturing it!" The wanderer sent a glare at the whining dog and attempted to hit it,becoming the chase-the-tail game.

"Yui..sister.." A stunned buff man locked eyes on the wanderer. The long locks of mahogany hair,bright pink orbs,pale skin and the familiar smile with the same attitude he remembered from the past.

"Anyways- umf! I should get going. Do you know the perfect place for me to dispose of this burden off my shoulders,literally,and a nearby teahouse so I may take a rest?" The female stood up,of course with the dog in her arms.

"Shinpachi-san! What's all the-" The girl named Chizuru ran out,stopping in her tracks,gaping at the stranger.

"Y-Yui-chan..?"

The wanderer tilted her head in confusion and shook her head.  
>"I'm afraid that I am not the girl who you think of. Let me introduce myself. I am Ri and I am a wanderer. Would you know of a nearby teahouse where I may rest?"<p>

"I- ah... I am Chizuru. If you do not mind,would you rest in our humble home?" The female brunette politely offered,hoping to gather the others to see this 'wanderer' and resolve the confusion stirring inside.

" Oh,may I? Great!" Ri pushes the dog off her shoulders and picked up her straw hat. "Then as a repayment,I shall give you this dog as a gift!"

**"WOOF!"**

**"OUCH! WHY YOU STUPID FURBALL!"**

* * *

><p>The wanderer ended up in the cosy living room of her nice hosts' house,with a huge weight on her lap and her sword and straw hat placed by her side. She sipped on the warm cup of jasmine tea, trying her best to shake off the uncomfortable feeling of getting stared at by nine people sitting across her. Ri politely placed her cup down and bow towards her kind but extremely curious hosts.<p>

"I thank you for the warm hospitality. It is rare for me,a wanderer, to chance upon such nice people." The female wanderer smile pleasantly.

"Yui.." A redhead gasped then the same man from earlier slowly walked towards the female before bursting into tears and hugging the surprised and flustered stranger.

"My sister..you're still alive.. I knew you wouldn't leave me all alone."  
>"I- I'm very sorry to hear about your sister but I am not her. Please,I am only a wanderer,exploring the new peace this country has adopted." Ri did her best to pull out from the burly man's embrace.<p>

"No! You are my sister! Your looks,the way you speak,the way you smile- it's exactly the same!"

"Shinpachi!" A rough voice cut in,having the same redhead and brunette to pull back Shinpachi.  
>"Tell me. What is your last name?"<p>

"I have no last name,I am afraid. I had lost my memories from before,when I was found by the Imperialists. The name Ri was what I gave to myself,when I left the Imperialists' camp."

''The Imperialists..? You were there when the war was still ongoing?!''

Ri flinched at the tone of the voice and the memories that flashed past her eyes.  
>''Well,yes. But I left immediately after it was safe enough for me to pursue peace in my humble life.''<p>

''Do you remember us?'' A soft voice asked and the wanderer looked up at them,blinking her eyes as she see each and every one of their expressions were all the same. They all looked sad yet..slight hope.

''I-'' The wanderer tried to form her words. ''I am afraid.. I do not know you all.''

That single line she spoke had immediately crushed the little hope that had begun to sprout out.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

-Ayu


	2. It was as if

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND PLOT!**_

* * *

><p>"Well,that was a good start." Ri mused and stretched her arms wide,before ending it with a yawn,walking on to the town of the village. A straw hat covering her mahogany hair and shading her unnatural pink orbs from unwanted attention,and her baggy tattered clothes which hides her feminine figure. As she walked on the long path towards the bustling side of the area,she immersed herself deeply into her thoughts,her face contorted into a puzzled yet frustrated expression. She didn't understand,why those people that she had met,carried such sadness inside. Had they lost someone that looked exactly like herself? Ri didn't know that there could be someone who acts like her as well. Or- maybe the opposite,since she has lost her memories in the midst of the war. Somehow,she wanted to comfort them and tell them that everything is okay and she is ther- Wait,why would she even think of such a thought? Ri shook her head in disbelief. She has not met anyone of them before- But,it felt like she had. Ri sighed as she continue to travel on her pair of tired legs. The look that they had when she said she couldn't recognize them. It hurt her deeply,as if someone has stabbed into her heart doubtlessly without mercy or sanity. Maybe she did meet them before her memories were lost. She nodded slowly then heaving a sigh. If she was destined to meet them again,then things will take place naturally. She needn't overexert her head that badly.<p>

"H-Hijikita-san!" A flustered woman ran out into the courtyard where her lover was writing a new poem. "Ri! S-she's gone!"

"What?" The stern looking man placed down his writing materials and stood up.

"Where could she have gone?"

"Well,she did say that she is a wanderer. It is without a doubt that she went off to wander around the country." The quiet man spoke up before thrusting the axe forward,his muscles all sturdy as he punctured through the piece of log,the log falling apart into halves.

"So..She isn't coming back..?" Chizuru looked down and spoke out sadly.

"She.. She isn't her. Even though they seem alike-" A dull voice spoke out. "That isn't my sister."

"S-Shinpachi-san!"

"My sister.." The man seethed through his teeth. "Doesn't break her promises. She keeps them. She said that she will remember us and find us! And that- that Ri,will not be her. Because Ri,do not know us. So just let her go." He punched the wall a few times before walking back into his room.

It remained silent in the courtyard before Hijikita broke the silence. "One would think that he would have moved on. But it appears he had yet to have taken the first step in doing do.''

"Aren't we all the same?" The young female looked at her lover's face. " No matter how we deny it,a part of us is still hoping that she will return to us."

"You are right."

**"CRASHHH!"**

**"CHIZURU-CHANNNNNN! I AM GOING TO ROAST THAT STUPID CAT ALIVE! I SWEAR THAT-! MY FISH!"**

A loud curse could be heard with the sound of footsteps scrambling messily. The couple sighed in defeat before the male looked at his partner with a skeptical look.

"Chizuru,you know I love you a lot but-" A scream of rage cut him off,jerking his thumb towards the source of noise pollution. "Couldnt you have adopted a much well behaved cat instead of that one?"

"Hijikita-san!"

**"WOOF!"**

"Ugh-"

"Hijikita-san!"

"Please don't tell me you're adopting this troublemaker too.."

"Mou..."

* * *

><p>A sheet of paper fluttered against the wind,with it being pinned against the notice board. The female wanderer peered at it with wide eyes,then pulling her hat down much further,walking away quietly. That name. She bit on her pale dry lips hard. It didn't- It didn't belong that face in the picture! Because.. The wanderer stopped by the river and looked up at the clear blue sky. Because..that person was dead in the war.<p>

"Ri?"

She jerked up at the sound of her name and turned back to meet the eyes of a redhead.

" Oh Harada-san! Hehe you shocked me a little." Ri smiled at the man goofily,followed by his loud chuckle.

"I'm so sorry. But please,just call me Sano. I don't want to sound like an old man or anything."

"Sano..." The name just rolled off her tongue. It was so familiar as if she had said it countless of times before. "Alright,Sano!"

The redhead smiled charmingly at Ri. " So what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others?"

"Oh! I was hungry and I didn't want to burden them- Plus,I am a wanderer."

"..I see. Well,would you mind me taking you to a teahouse where I work at?"

"Y-You work?!"

"Well- yeah. If not,there won't be money for us to survive."

"But it won't do your muscles any good.." Ri inspects his carefully shaped muscles,a frown formed on her face. "It'll be a waste if you don't maintain it,Mr Samurai."

"E-eh!?" Sanosuke blushed crimson upon the female's stares then rub the back of his neck shyly. After what she said registered in his mind,he immediately pulled her into a dark alley.

"How did you know that?"

" Oh,you being a samurai before? Well,I knew it ever since I got a glance of everyone. These muscles can't be formed by only exercising. It is only by doing swordsmanship and of course,using a sword in countless of battles." Ri shrugged and gave him an eyesmile. "Don't worry,I won't disclose it. Now,can we go eat?"

Just at that moment,her stomach grumbled,causing the heavy atmosphere to dissolve,sending the taller man into fits of laughter. He then regain his composure and gave his big hand to Ri,who looked back at him.

"I must treat a lady with respect. It is the way of a gentleman." He playfully winked,causing the mahogany haired girl to giggle and placed her hand in his.

"Lets goooo! I'm starving! I can eat a cow!"

Despite the friendly chatter between the two,only one thought remained in their minds.

_'It- It felt right.. Like we had- had held hands ,once upon a time..'_

* * *

><p>"I'm home!"<p>

"Ah Harada-san! Welcome back! Ri-chan..she- Ri-chan?!" Chizuru widened her eyes at the sight of the other female who beamed at her.

"Yes? Oh right! I bought all of you dangos!" Ri grinned and lifted the boxes of dangos as evidence.

"I- I thought you left.."

" Ah.. I'm sorry! I was just hungry so I went out." She laughed,feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Eh? Mou...now come on in. It's getting rather chilly!" Chizuru chased the duo back into the warm house,smiling softly at the back of the female wanderer.

_'I felt this before..'_ Ri closed her eyes for a second before entering the living room where everyone was gathered.

"Y-you returned!?"

"Well yeah. I bought all of you dangos as a token of gratitude towards your warm hospitality to me." She smiled at the large group of men who stared at her.

"That's very nice of you,Ri-kun." The bespectacled man nod his head graciously,followed by the older man.

" Yes yes! Thank you so much,Ri."

"I hope you will like them." Ri grinned at them before getting tackled by the heavy weight. "Ouch! Oi you stupid mutt! Those aren't for you,gluttonhead! So dont you dare eat em!"

The group watches how the female wrestled against the hungry huge dog who was salivating at the sight of the delicious treats

"Um- you better eat them up before this guy here,swallows them all in one go. I already experienced it with him when I was starving and has ran out of coins to order another serving." Ri fumed,much to the amusement of the others. They each took their own set of treats and said their thanks.

Just then,an emerald eyed man sat next to her and positioned a piece of sango right before her lips. She looked at it in surprise and tilted her head at the man.

"Okita-san..?"

"Quickly eat it. My hand is rather weak." He smirked playfully before the girl smirked back.

"Oh so I guess those muscles of yours aren't really muscles. They must be fats." She sent back a witty reply,winking at him. He froze on the moment,staring at the pink orbs that were shimmering back. Souji opened his mouth trying to retort back,but his words couldn't come out.

"Ittadakimasuuuuu- ah! My dango! You brat!" Souji snapped back from his thoughts to see an angry Ri attempting to strangle the oversized pup with the chuckles of his treasured friends in the background. Even Shinpachi,was laughing softly at the scene. Could she-?

_'It feels like home._' Ri gave up and laughed with the rest._ 'Home..had I experienced it before. I feel like- I belonged here.'_

"Anyways," Ri stopped laughing and looked at the rest with a soft smile. "I will not further impose on all of you anymore. I shall carry on wandering tomorrow morning."

"But,where will you go?" Heisuke cut in,looking slightly worried.

"Who knows. But I'll find a way." Ri shrugged and gave out a small laugh.

"Stay." Ri froze at the voice and looked at the always calm Hajime.

"I-I .. What?"

"That's right," Chizuru's voice grabbed her attention. "Please stay with us!"

"I would be inconv-"

"Just accept it." Hijikita cut her off then raise his cup and take a small sip of the hot tea.

"..I-" Ri gripped onto her fists and bowed her head. "I vow,that I,Ri, will protect all of you with my life."

She looked up at all of a bright smile. A smile,which they all had seen a million times before- before it happened.

"There's no need to go to the extreme,Ri." Kondou smiled at her kindly. Ri shook her head in refusal and stared at them with great determination shown in her eyes.

"I want to! Because I want to repay all of you for such warmth.. I know I am only a woman in your eyes but, I can and will protect all of you. I want to repay your kindness shown to me."

"Don't make promises when it can be easily broken. I don't trust you." A cold voice vehemently spoke out.

"I won't break it,Nagakura-san! I,Ri,will never go back on my words just like I will never betray my pride and honor for anything else. Please- please trust me!" Ri knelt with her forehead touching the floor.

"I hate it." Shinpachi growled lowly with the obvious hint of pain embedded deep inside. "I hate it when you look like her,sound like her,speak like her- and even act like her!" By this moment,he was yelling harshly at the girl who tensed up,her eyes widened at the tone of his voice. "I despise it..! No! I despise you! No one can replace my sister.. Not even you who is exactly the same as her. You can never replace my Yui!"

It was as if time stopped when the name rolled off his tongue. Shinpachi stormed out of the room,followed by Heisuke and Sanosuke,the rest stunned at the outburst. Ri was trembling. She wasn't afraid of him. She was- she was crying. The tone of his voice,it was as if something tore him apart such that he can't be fixed anymore. It was as if,his heart was dead. Why? Why was she crying for him? She has heard screams of terror and pain countless of times in the war. But- she had never shed a tear for them. Yet now,she was crying. Crying for a man she have not met or acquainted with. It was as if,his pain was inflicted directly on her. She wipe

d tears and looked up at the sorrowful faces of the men in the room.

"Is it okay- if I know more about this Yui?"

* * *

><p>I might post another chapter tomorrow.<p>

If not,you will have to wait till my finals are over. I'm so sorry about this!

-Ayu


	3. Darkened Nightmares

Hey guise! Long time no see! I've just finished exams which is like 1 out of the 5 times I am gonna take for this entire year? But heyat least it's over for now and I finally got the time to update you all.

Oh and HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! GONG XI FA CAI!

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS YUI AND RI**_

* * *

><p><em>The darkness surrounded her. Sucking the life out of her broken soul. Looking at the fearful expression the young girl made,she started to tremble and try to get rid of the binds holding onto her ,thrashing against it violently as red tears fell down her pale and equally fearful face. That sinister look on his face. The cracking of his muscles and the lethal whip in his strong grip.<em>

_The shrilling scream rang out,echoing in her ears as she flinched and attempted to look away and shut her eyes. But,she couldn't. The ripping of shirts resounded and the pleadful beggings of mercy echoed in her head. A wave of nausea hit her as another horrendous scream pierced the air and the loud sobs for mercy,the smell of sweat and blood disgusting her. Soon the screams died down as the young female was reduced to a sobbing mess after what the sinful man did._

_Smirking maliciously,he signalled another being to come forward. The nightmare. Something that you wished you have had never seen. A scar that has been burnt deep inside. The crazed look on the monster drew out another piercing shriek from the child. Backing herself against the wall. Wanting to be far away from the monster. The shadow. The shadow started giggling sickeningly then burst out into a revolting laughter. It then locked eyes with her and gave her a huge sinister grin,walking towards her while she desperately struggled out of her binds,praying for the help of anyonea nd mercy on her to wake up from this horrifying dream. She shook her head and pray for it to be unreal. She looked at those empty pair of eyes that wanted nothing but blood. A gruesome sound of blood splattering and the thump of a body drummed into her head and her vision was cover by nothing but red splattered everywhere in her sight. The loud screeching and dark flames consuming the unconscious,probably dead,child. The only thing she could do was to scream. _

_Although_

_..reality is just nothing but a nightmare.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Shooting up,she panted heavily. Her eyes widened in horror as unwanted and terrifying memories started to haunt her mind. She hugged her knees up to her chest and tried to flatten herself against the wall of the room and disappear.<p>

It was so real. Too real. She shuddered at the memories and held onto her head and tried to shake off the nauseating pictures.

_'Ri..'_ A voice echoed in the empty room,causing the female to stiffen with her eyes wide in pure fear.

_'Help me..'_ A soft voice whispered. Ri,having her heart in her mouth,looked up tentatively and only to scream in fear,holding onto her head and shake it numerously as tears poured down her cheeks uncontrollably.

**"Go away..! Go away! GO AWAY! DON'T COME NEAR ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! ..please.."** She screamed and curled herself into a ball,the footsteps nearing her.

'_Please.. Take care of my friends.._' The soft yet somewhat comforting voice pleaded.

'_I'm sorry..for putting you through so many difficulties.. I'm so sorry for burdening you,Ri..'_

Ri shivered uncontrollably,slowly letting go of her sanity. The intruder placed her cold hand on Ri's shoulder,only to receive a petrified scream. Hurried footsteps were coming towards the room and the intruder gave the frightened girl a small and sad smile.

_'Please.. Help me..on my behalf.. And take care of my friends. For they are very dear to me. Please,take care..'_

**"Ri!"**

The door,forcefully pulled aside by the left hander,revealed the sight of the female covering her ears tightly at a corner,trembling tremendously and rocking her body while her eyes were in a trance. Hajime hurriedly sat next to her and held the wanderer in his arms,rocking her gently and rubbing her back softly and awkwardly. Silence finally ensued and Ri had stopped trembling,her shut as her breathing remained shallow. He caressed her face and touched her hair softly and carefully. The sound of her screams had terrified him. The screams that held pain,horror and blood. He couldn't stand it despite being a samurai for years. And he knew for sure that everyone was awake and outside,waiting for an answer. And hopefully to hear that all is fine.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile,everyone else were all gathered in the living room. Worry and curiosity etched on their tired faces but seemed to be slightly relieved after Ri has stopped screeching. Chizuru holding onto her fiancé's hand tightly and praying fervently for everything to be alright while Sanosuke and Souji were pacing around anxiously. Heisuke was on high alert with Kondou and Sannan while Shinpachi.. He stared at the empty wall,gripping his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white.<p>

The screams took him aback,shaking him terribly. They haunted his senses. He recalled back to the day when Yui nearly died cause of Amagiri and how frail and pale she was,being unconscious for a week and more. He had nearly lost her then. And had already lost her months ago. He felt as if he was reliving the same horrendous nightmare.

Just that this time,they weren't fighting in their enemies' hideout.

Just that this time,the screams were more painful and torturing.

Just that this time..

_she wasn't his sister.._

And deep down,he broke down again in remembrance of his beloved sister. He didn't ask for much. All he wanted was his sister back in his arms safe and alive. But..

Even that simple wish couldn't be granted.

That's how he spiralled down into his misery. Locking himself in the past. No one could understand his pain. No one.

And..

_He wished that he was dead so at least he could be with her and spare the tearing pain that is eating him inside out. _

* * *

><p><em>A cruel laughter resonated in a dark cell. A figure,all draped in black,chuckled with pride as he saw how his plaything has reacted to his manipulations.<em>

_"Very good." He drawled slowly and beckoned someone else. A female figure approached him and sat on his lap seductively._

_He smirked in approval and slowly rubbed her body in lust,his mind twisted with dark thoughts pertaining to his plaything when he soon gets her back._

_But for now,he can be easily pleasured by this one since this one.._

_Created to be in the image of her._

_The same monster that terrified Ri greatly._

* * *

><p>Please read and review! And give lots of love to my work!<p>

-Ayu


	4. You

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY HAKUOUKI CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND STORYPLOT! SO PLEASE DO NOT COPY MY WORK!©**_

* * *

><p><em>Isn't it funny? The fact that the one that is always smiling is in fact tormenting themselves deep down and we couldn't do anything to save them despite knowing it.<em>

* * *

><p>Her mahogany hair tied up in a high ponytail,all decked out in her white training kimono,wielding her sword gracefully. Thrusting her katana forward in ease, she twirled around and landed in an offensive position. Her every move was so graceful and light as if she was dancing. However,her thrusts and attacks wielded power and skills. Closing her eyes,she entrusted herself onto her senses and moved carefully,erasing the memories that haunted her till then, her strokes fierce but her face remained relaxed. The few onlookers looked on with a gape,admiration and surprise evident on their faces.<p>

"W-Woah.." Heisuke breathed out in awe,his eyes wide and following after her figure.

"She's no ordinary wanderer." Hijikita commented with a frown,slightly suspicious of her identity.

"...Left hander." Hajime observed quietly, his face reflecting disbelief.

"..."

Everyone looked at each other,conveying the same message. There were no female fighters who is a left hander.

Except _her._

"It could be her," Sannan observed. "But there is a probability that it isn't."

"Hmm..." Kondou stroke his chin slowly. "I am currently on the fence. It really does seem like her. But.. take a look at her stances and attacks. They are completely different from hers and also of better skilled swordsmanship."

At a corner far from the discussions,a brunette watched the girl,stray tears escaping his eyes before letting out a huge breath of anguish and left the scene.

* * *

><p>Souji rolled his sleeves up and slowly took up a wet cloth and wiped the tombstone of his ex partner-in-crime,ex best friend and ex..crush. He carefully wipe every inch of it and place her favorite flowers before her tomb.<p>

_Baby breath and forget-me-nots._

" Baby breath. Representing everlasting love. Forget-me-not. Represents true love and reminding another to always remember one in mind." Souji muttered under his breath,a barely traceable smirk drawn on his face. "Your favorite flowers,RaRa-chan. I never knew you were a romance person."

He let out a low chuckle and messed his hair.

"But did you actually think that we would forget you? Not a chance. Especially when you leave me behind all alone with no one to follow me to prank Hijikita-san. I get bored,ya know?"

Soft footsteps approached him and the person crouched next to him,gazing at the grave.

"So this is Oguri-san's grave,huh?"

Souji snorted and nodded towards the engraving on the tombstone.

"Duh."

Ri stared at the grave for a long while as her heart began to beat faster while her head seems to be in a whirl. She then blinked out of her trance and clasp her hands together and bowed out of respect.

He watched her movements then look back at the sky.

"I wish I had seen her. She seemed to be a very nice person."

" She is. But she is so foolish and stubborn sometimes. And she can't get herself out from trouble for once." Souji mused as he reminisced wistfully. "But she was someone with justice and stands up for and to her friends no matter what. Even if she was angry with you,she will still silently protect and care for you till the end."

Ri softened her gaze as she looked past his smirks and recognized the sadness concealed inside .

"When I first met her,I had the urge to tease her and insult her,causing her to hate me in the beginning for a short while. I wasn't even surprised when she revealed that she wanted to join us because I was expecting it from a girl like her. Heh and I wasn't let down."

Ri nodded slowly and replied carefully,"She sounds so unique."

He opened his mouth for awhile before closing it back,cutting off the memory lane.

"..She was just a stupid girl." He stood up and looked at the blue sky.

"Well..even if she is far away from you all. I believe that you guys are still linked to her. Because everyone is still under this vast blue sky." Ri smiled softly at the beautiful blue while Souji stiffened.

_'Even if we are miles apart,one day,one day we will meet again.' She smiled confidently at him. 'Because we will always be under the same sky. With so many stars guiding us to one another. That,is what I believe in.'_

A small flashback flashed in his mind as his fists were tightened and he gritted onto his teeth. Ri blinked and looked at the male in concern.

"Okita-san? Are you o-!?"

Pulled right into his embrace,she froze in fear from the sudden physical contact . He breathed out heavily as he tightened his grip onto her.

"Just- don't look at me right now.. Don't look..please.." Souji muttered softly under his breath,loud enough for Ri to hear his words.

Her eyes widened in shock as she went through a state of utter disbelief. She didn't know which was worse. Physical contact,or hearing the word 'please' from Okita Souji. Finally,she returned his hug and pat his back gently,listening to his shallow breathing and his struggle to calm his emotions.

* * *

><p>All she wanted was to forget the past,live her happy life to wander about and explore the many she has yet to witness. Unfortunately,fate loves to play around with her. First she meets a stupid dog who loves to break her bones by crushing her under it's weight. Then she gets recognized as another person by a group of ex samurais and stayed with them currently. And now,here she is in the back alley,being cornered by the very person she had wished to never meet.<p>

She staggered backwards and fell back onto her butt,fear and hatred coursing through her veins as her heart pounded against her chest hard,her breath hitched up as she stared at the man.

"Miss me? My little pet." The man cloaked in his dark coat chuckled darkly.

She growled,gritting her teeth in pure hatred for the man before her.

"You bastard! I thought you were finished off in the war!" She sneered viciously,only to receive the man's snickering.

"As if I could be destroyed by some mere foolish desires of humans." He drawled slowly with a smirk evident on his face. "Afterall,I am no human."

"That's right. Because you are nothing but a senseless monster." Ri scoffed in disgust.

"Don't be so mean,my darling. I am nowhere as-" He paused for awhile,contemplating his words carefully. " As savage,as a monster,like what you call it. I am a demon. A demon of higher breed as compared to any supernaturals ."

" As if there is a difference between the two. Higher breed or not. A monster will forever remain as a monster. "

"My my,that hurts my heart badly. Well,my dear Ri,you can't deny it. In this world,the weak are the substance of the strong. The strong lives,and the weak dies."

"I'm disappointed that it didn't kill you. And the words that hurt an individual are the words from their loved ones. Though I reckon not,that I am your 'loved one'. 'The strong lives and the weak dies'? What bullshit!" Ri argued back with aggression. "The strong does not exist to feed off the weak,but to protect them!"

"You are far too idealistic for this diseased world."

The man smiled darkly as his coat flutter down to the floor,revealing his well toned body. His dark skin tone,those pair of ruby red eyes,along with his long violet hair pulled back into a high ponytail. If Ri didn't have a bad experience with him,she would have fallen in love with him at first sight.

_Shiranui Kyo. _

That was his name.

* * *

><p>Read and review!<p>

Feel free to drop by some ideas for this fiction.

Thank you!

-Ayu


End file.
